SpiderMan: Survival of the Strongest
by Peechman887
Summary: Picking up after SpiderMan 2,this is my new spiderman story! IM BACK AFTER HIATUS! Chapters 6 through 9 ARE NOW UP! Dont miss the biggest fight of the story thus far! NOW UP! Reviews are welcomed!
1. Beginning

Hello one and all! Welcome to my next Spider-Man story, Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest! It's been long and coming but I've worked out all the kinks and planning and I'm ready to go! For those who read my first Spider-Man story, this is my gift to you! This new story picks up after Spider-man 2, and has ties to my first story as well. SO it does help if you read my first story, but it isn't necessary. Anyways, here you are, the first of many chapters of Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest!

I do NOT own these characters, they are owned by Marvel Comics!

ORIGIN -- Peter Parker, a brilliant high school nerd, was bitten by an experimental spider, while on a field trip with school. The spider was of a unique breed being that it was scientifically enhanced to contain the unique abilities of different spiders. So all of these powers, super strength, agility, speed, ability to stick to and climb walls, along with spinning webs, were transferred to young parker. Desperate for the attention of his long love Mary Jane Watson, parker attended a wrestling competition where the prize money would be used to buy a car. Peter entered the ring under the alias of "The Amazing Spider-man", he wore a dorky looking shirt and sweatpants, along with a ski mask, not his best work. He wrestled the superstar and beat him under 3 minutes, so the manager only gave him 100 dollars for wrestling. Suffice it to say, Parker was mad, and when the manager was robbed a few minutes later, parker let the robber get away. This was a fatal mistake, because that same robber killed his beloved Uncle Ben. After catching the criminal peter donned a new costume and called him self "Spider-man". He's battled a few villains, a major one being the green goblin also known as Norman Osborn. Goblin was Peter's best friend Harry Osborn's Father. Tragically goblin died in a fight with Spider-man, so Harry Osborn, holds an eternal grudge against Spider-man hoping to one day get revenge. Peter has also faced the menace of the hobgoblin in Spider-man: Lucky shot, as well as his first encounter with Dr. Octopus in Spider-man 2. At the end of Spider-man 2 Doc Ock dies saving the city from his own creation, Harry finds out Peter is really Spider-man, and his father was the green goblin. Mary Jane also finds out peter is Spider-man and decides to be with him in the end. And of course the overall moral peter carries with him through all of this, "With great power, comes great Responsibility."

Spider-man: Survival of the Strongest – Issue #1- Beginnings

The sky was shifting paler and darker by the hour. It seemed like an eternity ago that the sun was warming the earth with its rays, and dozens of girls flooded the streets in bikini tops. The warm summer day had turned into a nightmare as soon as Peter Parker left his apartment. He had made plans to meet with his Aunt May for lunch and of course his plans had been thwarted yet again.

It seemed that there were several catastrophes that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. There was a rockslide over in Queens, a stampede of elephants in Chinatown and an alien invasion, which he was investigating in Manhattan.

Peter, also known as the amazing Spider-man, kicked his legs back. He propelled himself through the air and landed on a nearby rooftop to investigate the scene. His costume was neatly designed in red and blue, with cris-crossing lines forming a web pattern from head to toe. Through his glass covered eyes Spider-man watched in horror as another spacecraft released an energy beam onto a building below.

"Twilight zone all over again. Fourth invasion this week!" Spider-man bellowed, leaping into the air.

The spacecraft didn't notice him but joined the others in swooping past the daily bugle and buffeting it with blasts of energy, knocking a chunk out of the front of the building.

"Keep it up and I wont have a job!" Spider-man yelled, landing a well-placed kick into the first saucer.

It toppled on impact and collided with a nearby saucer, exploding immediately. So far the saucers were the only real threat he had faced. The stampeding elephants phased right through him, and the rocks hit nothing. They faded into the street the moment they hit.

With the saucers dismantled, the web slinger began searching the area for his opponent; the one he knew orchestrated these attacks. He was a man who had only been out of jail forty-eight hours and already continued his legacy of crime. Quentin Beck, he also called himself Mysterio.

"C'mon out Beck!" Spider-man bellowed, spinning another web line.

"Sure thing!" A hard punch connected with the wall crawlers jaw.

Green smoke spread all around him, he coughed and gagged for air, he should have been prepared for this. Beck's only real defense was this smoke that strangled the air from the young hero's lungs, and left him in an oblivious state.

Sure enough when the fog finally cleared he found himself at the hands of Mysterio, whose tight grip didn't seem to be softening any time soon.

"Thought you were rid of me eh?" Chuckled mysterio under his helmet, his voice echoed deeply. "It takes much more to catch me wall crawler. More to me than meets the eye!"

"Gfft!" Spider-man choked.

His fingers tried desperately to dig in and separate Beck from his hold but to no avail. His brain was becoming foggy, and his body was screaming for him to breathe. With a quick weight shift, the web slingers foot found its home between mysterio's legs, causing the vigilante to let out a yelp of pain.

"And here I thought…that…you'd fight like…a man!" Beck gasped out, as he sank to his knees.

"But Sneaking up in fog is considered masculine!" Spider-man choked out, now filling his lungs with air.

He leaned down grabbing mysterio by his shoulders and lifted him into the air, then without warning threw him against layers of brick that rose out of the building forming a chimney. Beck grunted in pain, still shaky and wasn't allowed any time to recover. Spider-man had again found his mark, fists slamming into Mysterio's glass dome and shattering it so Beck's real face was visible.

"-On! WHAT ARE YOU ON!" Beck yelped, blood flowing down his forehead.

Another blow, the back of the web slingers fist colliding forcefully with beck's jaw, more blood splattering. The unmasked mysterio slumped down to the ground, clearly unconscious or faking as to prevent any more beatings.

"Stay in jail this time beck." Spider-man retorted, webbing the villain up firmly before leaving him dangling from the side of the building.

Sirens wailed on for ages, and it seemed like the entire city was still under attack. The web slinger gripped his line firmly, pumping his legs and launching his body into the air. Aunt May was just another block away and hopefully she hadn't left already. He released the line, allowing himself to run along the building before performing a back flip and finding his mark.

Quickly undressing, he was peter parker again in mere seconds and bolted down a nearby fire escape. Several younger boys crowded around one another in the alleyway and peter pushed past them, entering the "Sunny Brunch" restaurant.

The walls were painted a light turquoise, stretching the entire frame of the bright-lit room. White borders found their way around doorframes and windows; dozens of tables were layered with white cloths. The restaurant wasn't crowded, a couple sat together in the back, another man by himself in the lower corner, and Aunt May faced the front window, sipping tea.

"Peter Dear!"

"I'm so sorry I'm late Aunt May!" Peter apologized.

The old woman smiled at him, crow's feet forming at the edges of her eyes. She rubbed the top of his hand lovingly and laughed lightly before she replied.

"That's alright dear. I know how busy things can be at the bugle. And with school and all." she said.

"Yeah, it's been real hectic. Especially this afternoon, there's a ton of disas-"

"Disasters! Yes! A woman was talking about a rockslide earlier! My goodness I don't know what could have caused such a thing!" Aunt May replied.

"Well it might have been an earthquake…A small one! You know with the plates always shifting and…" He looked up to see his aunt staring wide-eyed at him, "But anyway, I'm starved!"

He reached for a menu tucked in between salt and peppershakers and scanned it quickly. Aunt May was talking at the same time but peter couldn't quite concentrate; his stomach was begging him to order.

"-eally skinny you know. You've always had a fast metabolism, but you seem quite bulkier. Not in an over weight way I mean. Oh my how the years have carried on so fast…" She trailed off.

"Well I know what I want." Peter cut in, sliding his menu back in between the shakers.

"Excellent! Excuse me miss?" Aunt May beckoned towards a waitress.

She stepped forward, blonde hair, which was pulled back into a bun. Several locks swayed freely from the bun, complementing her beautiful face. Her blue eyes swept over peter and he instantly felt his face flush hot. Her figure was that of a gymnast, she was built tight and voluptuous at the same time. Her lips curved into a smile at him, and he swallowed deep, studying her intently.

"You're ready to order I take it?" She asked.

"I-I yeah…y-yeah… I'll have a uh…" Peter stammered.

"Turkey club, isn't that what you were looking at dear?" Aunt May added.

"Yeah! Yeah, and ill just stick with water for a drink." Peter said sheepishly.

"And still chowder for you miss?" The blonde beauty replied.

"Yes." Said Aunt May smiling, but at the same time shooting peter looks of concern.

The waitress slipped away, gracefully striding into the kitchens. Peter watched her leave, trying hard not to look, as he felt guilty now.

"So what time are you meeting Mary Jane tonight?" she asked.

"M.J. said she'd be done by eight, so I'll take the subway down there." Peter said, taking a drink of water. "If you want we can stop by when she gets out, I know that--"

"Oh don't worry dear. That's a long way to be coming from Colonial Theatre. You two enjoy yourselves tonight."

Peter winced still recalling the events of last year. Peter had revealed his secret identity to Mary Jane Watson inadvertently, and in the process had to watch an idol that he looked up to perish. Doctor Otto Octavius created a machine in an attempt to revolutionize energy, as mankind knew it. However his experiment was catastrophic, and nearly ended the world.

However after this Mary Jane was supposed to be wed to John Jameson, son of the Daily Bugle Editor J. Jonah Jameson. She didn't show up to the wedding but instead to Peter's apartment. They had been together ever since.

A smile had finally formed on the young hero's face as he stirred his water with a straw. Things had been so much easier now that everything was out in the open. He didn't have to lie to the love of his life anymore; he could be straight up and honest with her at every turn. Sometimes though, peter wondered if the whole thing was too much on Mary Jane. Curiously glancing over at a television set that was mounted on the wall Peter read the headline rather quickly.

"OSCORP REVEALS NEW TECHNOLOGY…MORE REPORTS AT 4..."

He glanced toward the clock on the opposite wall and it said five minutes till four. Another waitress walked by, she was dark haired and not nearly as attractive as his blonde waitress. Nevertheless he asked her if she would turn the volume up on the television..

She agreed.

"Why on earth do you want to listen to this dear?" Aunt May asked.

"-- In a minute Aunt May." He said, quieting her.

The male reporter began to speak clear and quickly.

"Outside of Oscorp a representative is holding a press conference in regards to the recent rumors of new technology that is in development at this time. We bring you Dillon Matherson of Oscorp industries,"

A tall man stepped through glass doors accompanied by a few other men in suits. He was very thin, his dark hair slicked back against his head to give him an awfully dirty look. He grinned, flattening his suit jacket before approaching the podium, with a look around at the press.

"Good Evening," He began, licking his lips lightly. "Welcome, members of the press, and viewers around the world. Tonight is indeed a special night."

Peter stared at the screen, swallowing deep, his stomach suddenly swimming. The waitress placed his food down in front of him but he wasn't paying attention, he wanted this man to continue talking.

"My name is Dillon Matherson, I represent Harry Osborn, the son of the illustrious Norman Osborn. Tonight we are here to reveal new technology that has been given the green light as of eleven p.m. last night." Dillon continued.

Two men stepped out of the glass doors clad in what looked like large suits of mechanical attachments, one clearly larger than the other. They stood behind Dillon and he turned, grinning at the both of them.

"These proud associates have volunteered for this project, to demonstrate the sheer genius of Oscorp technology. Mind you, for certain project policies their names are being disclosed at this time." He stopped, gazing down at the cameras.

"Without further ado, the associate to my left is wearing an adamantium laced suit of armor. The suit has been specifically created to suit construction purposes; it enhances the wearer's strength as well as invulnerability to damage. Endless possibilities can be reached through use of this armor. Only the most sophisticated construction companies will have access to such technology." He sneered. "I believe that a demonstration is in order."

Immediately the gigantic man behind him stepped forward, sliding a switch on the belt of the suit over. Instantly he yelled, clenching his clad head tightly and slumping to the floor of the stage. The audience gasped and peter felt himself rise to his feet.

"Not to worry, its only a quick side effect to using this suit." Dillon swallowed nervously.

Sure enough the colossally sized man stood, his expression stern. To the left of the stage was a pile of large metallic beams. He lifted the first one with ease and tossed it into the air. The audience gasped and watched the beam twirl like a straw, before the giant man caught it again with ease.

There was a round of clapping, the tall man grinned under his armor, face barely visible. Gripping both ends of the pole in opposite hands he brought his arms together, crushing the pipe like a tin can. He tossed it aside and waited for the applause, which came without further ado.

"Yes excellent, excellent. Now for the second suit," Dillon said, turning away raised hands with a wave of his own. "The second suit is much like the first. Its not as heavily laced with adamantium, but it increases the speed, strength, and agility of the wearer. There is also another attachment under way which will enhance the suit and enable it to hover in the air. Another benefit to the construction field."

The members of the press clapped lightly and the second volunteer switched the suit on. Bellowing loudly he didn't collapse to the floor but to the pain before gathering himself once again. He stepped over to the side of the stage lifting three pipes out of the pile, tossing them into the air just as the first associate did. They however did not sail as high as the one thrown in the first demonstration.

The second associate acted with extreme speed, racing towards the first pole, catching it firmly with his left arm and whirling it around back into the pile. He turned, back flipping, grinning at the audience as he caught the second pole between both of his feet, tossing that aside. As he turned upright the second pole landed softly in his thick-gloved hand, he crushed the midsection of the pole with ease.

"And there you have it!" Dillon shouted.

Cheers and applause erupted from the audience, the two associates took a bow and walked back towards the glass doors, several hands shot up out of the crowd of people, and Dillon looked delighted.

"You sir," He said loudly.

The cameras shifted over to a man, short and balding he held a TV NEWS3 microphone and asked, "Where is Harry Osborn?"

Several members of the crowd gasped, others agreed, demanding answers. Dillon did not look stressed.

"Young Osborn is on holiday in Costa Rica. I assure you he shall return to New York soon. He has loads in store for the future." He said, smiling wickedly at the camera.

"I suppose Harry can afford to take a vacation, with technology like that." Aunt May said, taking a sip of her chowder.

Peter wasn't listening. Every bone in his body screamed that something fishy was up. A trip to Doctor Conners was in order; see if he knew anything secret about this technology. He swallowed deeply, glancing down at his sandwich, the images of the two super powered men fresh in his mind.

Things are seemingly pleasant for our young wall crawler, but what will Harry Osborn's return to New York mean for peter? Will Harry finally confront peter about his father's death and secret identity? What about these 'secret projects' Harry has up his sleeve? This and more in the next issue of Spider-man: Survival of the Strongest!


	2. Planning

Hello one and all! Welcome to my next Spider-Man story, Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest! It's been long and coming but I've worked out all the kinks and planning and I'm ready to go! For those who read my first Spider-Man story, this is my gift to you! This new story picks up after Spider-man 2, and has ties to my first story as well. SO it does help if you read my first story, but it isn't necessary. Anyways, here you are, the next chapter of Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest!

I do NOT own these characters, they are owned by Marvel Comics!

Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest: Issue 2: Planning

Dozens of patrons strolled out of the colonial theatre laughing and talking about the performance they just witnessed. The sky was dark, and the air cool; complete contrast from the weather earlier that day.

One of the last people to exit the theatre was a slender woman; she hurried away from the double doors quickly. Her features were mostly hidden in the shadows of the night, her face lit occasionally by a nearby street lamp. Her expression was one of confusion and frustration. She finally stopped, retrieving her cell phone from her purse to glance at the time. 8:54.

She sighed in frustration, brushing several locks of hair away from her face, she takes a few more steps as she dials, the light of the phone revealing more of her features. She has long beautiful red hair; vibrant eyes that light up darkness in any corridor. She bites the lower of her full lips and brings the cell phone to her ear.

The woman turns down a second street and she's snatched up, a dark hand grabbing the top of her wrist and wrenching her from the ground. She screams loudly, dropping the phone, it clatters on the ground loudly; one of her shoes falls next. She writhes and screams, trying to break free of the grasp. It's no use. Another hand grabs her free wrist and she's pulled further from the ground until she finally stops, she whimpers and struggles again.

"I totally got you."

Her eyes open and fill with anger, at once she realizes whom her 'attacker' was.

"Peter…you aren't funny!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry MJ, I couldn't resist!" the masked attacker laughed.

They drop to the ground, falling into streetlight, the attacker revealing to be Spider-Man, the masked wall crawler that patrols the streets of New York. He rubs the back of his head; his slender body clad in grid like patterns and web designs. Mary Jane scoops up her cell phone and bag, breathing rather heavily.

"Look MJ don't be mad…" he said.

"Peter! I just ugh…I …why weren't you at the theatre!" She asked.

"Break in up the block. Three guys, couple of guns on 'em. Look I'm sorry I made you walk out here like this." Spider-Man said, stepping close to her.

"Tell me you at least managed to pick up the movie…" she added.

"Yep last copy of reservoir dogs." He smiled. "Look I'm really really sorry I didn't show at the theatre."

"I…" She sighs, her lips curving into a smile "can't be mad at you. Let's go."

He laughs scooping her up before running towards an apartment to the left of them. Spider-Man leaps onto the side of the building, running straight up and disappearing over the roof. From below a nearby observer shouts that Spider-Man kidnapped a woman.

Leaping through the night sky, the two have no troubles or worries, Mary Jane laughs as Spider-Man twirls in the air after leaping off of buildings. When he hesitates to spin a web line right away she lets out a shrill of worry and he settles that worry. Spider-Man releases another web line and plants his feet firmly to the side of a building. Mary Jane shifts uncomfortably as she waits for him to climb up onto the roof of the building to safety.

He sets her down on the roof and removes his mask, looking for the webbed pile of clothes he had left here earlier. He found them and began to quickly pull his clothing over the costume, hiding the Spider-Man symbol. He finally finishes, looking up to see Mary Jane smiling at him, moving hair behind her ear. Peter smiles back stepping toward her and placing his hands on her sides.

Mary Jane was amazing, simply the greatest woman he had ever known. From his sheepish longing since they were children to his full-blown adoration of her now, she had always been the girl for him. Not only had they finally got together, but also she knew his deepest darkest secret. Peter Parker was Spider-Man. Peter parker could shoot webs from his wrists, stick and climb walls; he fought some of the toughest criminals in the world. She loves him anyway. She accepts his burden and helps to shoulder it in her own ways. For this, Peter's love for her is solidified.

"Ready for food?" she asks him, her hands rubbing his arms.

"Starved, having these powers gives me an even faster metabolism." Peter says with a smile.

Peter scoops her up, hopping off of the side of the ledge, a web line slowing their fall until they land softly in the alleyway. They exit the alley and step into the brightly lit street, several cabs fly by honking loudly. Within minutes they're seated at their favorite Mexican restaurant; menu's in both of their hands.

"I know what I want." Peter said quickly, putting the menu down.

"Me too." Mary Jane said, smiling brightly at him.

They ordered, their drinks were brought right after. MJ smiles at peter, her hand massaging his. The two smile and gaze at each other, neither saying anything at first until she breaks the silence.

"Production got pushed back a week again." She said.

"What? Why, what happened to the 30th?" he asked.

"Something about Ted's wife being sick. And we can't do the play without a director." She said, taking a sip of her water.

"Speaking about productions, I saw the weirdest news cast today." Peter said,

"When you were eating with May?" Mary Jane asked.

The server came by, placing a bowl of nachos and salsa down in front of the two before rushing away again. Peter picked up a chip, taking a large bite.

"Yeah, all about Oscorp's new technology." He said, swallowing, "They're these really high tech suits."

Mary Jane's brow rose as she washed down nachos with her water.

"Yeah, super powered suits. Both with super strength, one supposedly can fly. These suits are definite attention grabbers, it seems perfect for the up and coming villain." He added sarcastically.

"Don't think that way, I'm sure they're under heavy security if they're that important. Wait, you said it was an Oscorp thing? Was Harry on TV too?" she asked.

Peter sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes with two fingers. He hadn't seen or heard from Harry since he discovered who peter also was. Their last conversation was one of desperation, peter had been trying to save Mary Jane from Otto Octavius and only Harry knew where he was. Peter rushed off to stop Doc Ock and hadn't heard from Harry in a really long time.

"No," He finally answered.

"I'm sorry." Mary Jane immediately replied.

"I wonder if Dr. Conners knows anything about these suits. He's worked alongside Oscorp employees before. Maybe he has some Intel on them." Peter said, changing the subject.

"Its worth a shot." She added, stirring her water around.

The waiter set their food down; it steamed its wonderful smell through the air. Peter started eating without hesitation and didn't stop till he was completely finished. Mary Jane ended up taking some food to go.

They walked slowly back towards Peter's apartment, hands entwined. They talked long and deep into the night before finally arriving at the apartment. It was really time for a new one; he was still living in the same cruddy place. Not to mention the landlord still hounding him for money. MJ helped him fix the place up, it looked much better compared to the stained walls that used to stare at peter late at night. She stayed nights at his apartment all the time.

Instead of taking the usual route, peter runs quickly up the side of the apartment, Mary Jane swinging from his back. He pulls the door to the outside open and they jump inside.

"I love doing that!" Mary Jane giggled hugging him tightly.

"Then why do you scream so much?" Peter asked, grinning.

"Quiet you." She replied, her lips finding his.

They embrace, lips burning for one another. Mary Jane's arm hooks around and pulls the shade to the window down; their silhouettes remain entangled.

Outside a figure moves in he shadows, lenses pick up the reflection of the window and the silhouette of peter and Mary Jane settles in the lenses. An eye blinks and the figure moves.

Elsewhere…

A knock sounds on the door, the room is extremely dark, and a figure sits alone at the end of the room. Its completely immersed in shadow, the large window behind it shows the entire city, brightly lit even now. The figure sighs loudly, and then grunts. The knocking sounds again.

"What is it!" the figure calls out in a raspy voice.

The door opens, light flooding the room, the figure that was submerged in darkness yells. A man steps in, closing the door quickly behind him, and clawing around in the dark. The figure says nothing to the man, it sits and watches.

"Sir, everything is in place for tomorrow night." The man says, still trying to find a chair.

The figure laughs. "It must be hard not to have a light. I don't need to see right now, as my eyes are adjusting from the last transformation."

"Very funny sir." The man adds sarcastically

"They still believe you are Dillon Matherson?" the figure chuckles.

"They don't have a clue otherwise. The suits will be all set by tomorrow." Dillon answers

"Excellent. You are bringing those boys with you tomorrow aren't you? Don't let them screw it up."

"Yeah sir, and they aren't no boys. Ones pretty old, the other couple years younger than me. Could we turn on a light?"

A desk lamp flickers on at the mention of the word, it illuminates half of the room, and the half the figure is not in. the figure remains behind his desk, sheltering his face from the light.

"Happy?" he hissed.

"Sorry. I couldn't see a damned thing." Dillon replied, taking a seat in front of the being. "So what exactly is the plan, I'm still confused."

"You are to get those suits, and bring them here to me. When you do we will find suitable candidates to operate them and eliminate spider-man. No one kills friends of mine." The figure hissed again.

"Are we sure Roderick bit it? He's not lyin' low just like Chicago?"

"NO." the figure snapped, "He would have at least contacted me. We have a chain of communications we need to keep."

Dillon nods, he lets out a long breath of air before scratching his head.

"So when do I get my share of this money?" he asked.

The figure lunges out of the shadows, grabbing Dillon by the throat. The young man gasped and clawed at the man's hand, choking in pain. The figure grinned, his skin being revealed for the first time. Strips of flesh hung off of his skull, bits of hair picking up light from the desk lamp. Under the torn flesh is dark red skin, covered in a slimy substance. The figures ice blue eyes burn with intensity.

"Do as your told, you ask too many questions."

He releases the gagging matherson before sliding back into his dark corner.

"rrghh…gak!" Dillon spits, slumping to the floor, holding his throat in pain.

"Get out of here, I don't want to see you until you have the suits." The figure sneers.

Matherson struggles to his feet and takes off, running out of the office, slamming the door shut behind him.

The figure sits in silence once again, its hand moves across the desk to a drawer. The drawer slides open, inside is a metallic circle, it appears to be broken, and several pieces hang out of it.

"Soon…soon you will be fixed."

Things are shaping up, just who is this spokesman for Oscorp? Why is he stealing the super powered suits and just who is this mysterious figure he works for? He seems to have it in for Spider-Man, but peter doesn't have a clue! Who was hanging around outside Peter's window! This and more next issue of Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest! Thanks please review! – Peechman


	3. Experimenting

Hello one and all! Welcome to my next Spider-Man story, Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest! It's been long and coming but I've worked out all the kinks and planning and I'm ready to go! For those who read my first Spider-Man story, this is my gift to you! This new story picks up after Spider-man 2, and has ties to my first story as well. SO it does help if you read my first story, but it isn't necessary. Anyways, here you are, the next chapter of Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest!

I do NOT own these characters, they are owned by Marvel Comics!

Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest: Issue 3: Experimenting

A flash of light, exploding glass drifts through the air, reflecting the suns everlasting radiance. Chunks of concrete and metal hit pedestrians and cars, leaving them injured. Many scream, fleeing their vehicles and rushing away toward safety. Smoke billows through the sky, and the opening where the explosion occurred.

From out of the smoke steps a figure clad in diamond shaped patterned suit. The suit is yellow, portions are a dark red, and slits are cut for his eyes. On each hand are large mechanical devices, which he calls "Vibro shock units". These devices release concentrated sound waves, destroying any object in front of him.

This man is known as the shocker.

He stands above the streets of New York, a bag of money under one arm, the other arm pointed at the streets below. The vibro shock unit begins to light up, his whole arm shakes and the man grins under his mask. Without further hesitation he squeezes the mechanism under his fingers and releases a blast.

The shock blast hits the street, rupturing the cement and all stability. A car flies out of the way, finding its new home in the window of a nearby deli. Shocker cackles with delight and lets out another blast.

From above him swings in a colorfully clad superhero known to all as The Amazing Spiderman. Spiderman releases the web line that was in his had, flipping in the air, seemingly weightless.

He lands beside shocker, crouched and glaring up at the villain who had yet to notice his presence. He was too busy launching shock waves at the people below, the sick bastard. Spiderman leaps to his feet, using his springing energy to catch shocker in the side of the head with an arm.

"Surprise!" Spiderman yells, knocking the villain over.

The bag of money slips out of shocker's hands, falling off of the roof and down to the street below, its caught by a web line.

"Gimme back my money!" Shocker screams, tackling the wall crawler.

The two tumble and fall off of the roof. Their limbs flail and slap; blows have been exchanged several times, both fighters grunting. They're fall is stopped short by a low rooftop; both slam onto it with a sickening thud.

Spiderman rolls away, already crouched on his feet waiting for the villain. Shocker is slow getting up, rubbing the back of his aching head. Before he can fully rise to his feet, webbing surrounds its feet, and he's pulled off balance, slamming his head off of the pavement for a second time.

"ARGHH! Enough!" Shocker screams, releasing a super powered sound wave.

The wave hits the rooftop, rupturing and destroying concrete and brick. Shocker laughs, continuously releasing the pulsating waves and eliminating the entire portion of roof Spiderman was on. He finally stops, his apprehender nowhere in sight.

"That's what I thought, stupid mother—AYYIIE!"

The rest of the roof caved in, the masked villain falling floor to floor, whacking limbs on railings and other structures. He finally stops falling, hitting the top of a dresser and slumping to the floor.

The dresser was now in pieces, clouds of smoke swept through the now destroyed apartment complex. Shocker groans loudly, attempting to pick himself up off of the floor. From above him a voice speaks very confidently.

"Thanks for doing all of the work."

He glared upwards, Spiderman hanging upside down on a web line. His large white eyes haunting the defeated villain.

"Next time watch what your doing." He smirked, webbing shocker's body to the floor.

The webbed wonder was off, not paying any attention to the screaming emitting from the villain behind him. He swung through the skies of the city, muscles working to propel him further to his destination.

Today was his meeting with Dr. Conners; His favorite teacher from ESU. The two had met on previous occasions in the past year, as both Spiderman and Peter Parker. Last time he had seen Dr. Connors was at school months before. Since then they had been exchanging emails and talking about Dr. Connors new situation.

ESU had awarded Dr. Connors workspace over at Oscorp labs to continue his research and experiments on cells. They have also awarded him large sums of grant money for his work, which he is using very gratefully. Today he's invited peter in to have a look around at his experiments.

"Can't be any later."

He flipped, his body gracefully landing on the top of a nearby building. He pulls a web sack from under the ledge of the roof and tears it open. Spiderman begins to dress and transform back into peter parker. His mind was still racing from the fight, and how he was almost too late to stop it.

"Alright, gotta get to the labs."

Clouds begin to gather overhead, darkening and forming large mounds of gray. People begin to clear the streets, heading inside and fearing the rain. Oscorp labs looked menacing with a dark backdrop. For a second peter thought he saw the green goblins face form in the clouds.

Shaking his head, He jumps down, rushing across the street and stopping in front of the labs. Large glass doors show his reflection, the dark door handle was cold and solid as he gripped it.

Inside there was nothing but silence, no one roamed the corridors that led to the workrooms.

"Must have gone home for the day." Peter said to himself.

He turned around another corner, the numbers on doors shifting from threes to fours, and he finally stopped at his destination. Lab B46. Lightly, he twisted the knob; only to have the door pulled forward, almost throwing him off balance. He was greeted with the friendly face of his old teacher, Dr. Curt Conners.

"Hello peter! I was just coming to make sure you made it here." He said.

"Yeah sorry Dr. Connors, I was running a little late, there's a traffic jam two blocks over."

"Right, right. Well, come with me."

The two enter an enormous room, lines with shelves of bottles and tubes. There were piles of notebooks strewn about, several bookshelves in the back corner. From where they stood they descended the stairs into the work area where there was a familiar set up.

A section was blocked off, lined with lead casing, a large machine aimed toward the covered area. The neo-genic recombinator. Peter remembered last time the two used this, he was dressed as Spiderman, and Conners completely lost control of himself. The web slinger was almost defeated by his teacher.

They stepped over several thick wires and over to the opposite wall, notebooks were stacked here as well, which Conners pushed to one side and pulled over a small cage. Inside the cage was a large iguana, its eyes closed, sides contracting.

"I've unlocked the secret peter." Conners said, his eyes gleaming.

"What secret?" Peter asked.

"What we've been talking about all summer! DNA replication and cell growth! I can re-grow cells peter! I've done it several times already!"

"You can grow missing things back! Wait…how did…how is this…"

"Say no more." Conners interrupted. "Look at this, my first try with the recombinator."

He pulled over another smaller cage containing a large white lab rat. It chewed a piece of food firmly with its hands. It's red eyes blinked confusedly up at the two.

"Look at its left foot. Just look."

Peter saw that the rat's foot looked as normal as any others.

"Its there, it's a foot. It looks normal to me" He said.

"But it wasn't." Conners smiled.

He handed Peter a picture, dated just two months prior. The rat had been missing its left foot, it looked sort of sad in the picture.

"I can do it peter. I've revolutionized science, as we know it. "

"Why didn't you tell me you were doing these experiments before? I would have helped you, and it would have been really interesting to work on." Peter asked, studying the picture.

Conners shook his head. "I needed to be sure it would work, I couldn't go dragging a young boy into my work. You need to go out, get your full college experience. Besides, I kind of liked having this little secret. Now that it's a success Oscorp will give me full funding in future endeavors."

"So how do u regenerate the cells?" he asked.

"Reptile DNA" Dr. Conners answered.

"Reptiles! Of course! This is amazing Dr. Conners! But wait, if its already a success, why did you ask me to come here today?" he questioned.

"I need your help. I can't use the recombinator alone." The doctor explained.

Peter looked over to the recombinator and then to Conners, and to his missing arm. Suddenly he realized what the doctor had planned to do. Something risky and probably self-destructive.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I want my arm back more than anything. I need to be able to handle my experiments with both hands. I need…I need to be able to hold my wife completely again peter, do you know what I'm saying?" Curt explained.

Peter nodded and stepped forward, sliding the lead vest off of the rack and over his chest.

"That a boy."

Curt removed his lab coat and t-shirt, stepping over to the sectioned off portion of the laboratory. Peter moved to the thick separation between areas, setting up the recombinator according to instruction left by his teacher next to the console.

"Almost ready Peter?"

He nodded, sighing deeply, glaring down at the red buttons he was about to push and possibly destroy his former teacher into tiny atoms. Peter slid the tray of reptilian DNA into the recombinator, the lights on the side of the machine shifting to blue. He pulled another switch to the left, and the keys began to light up.

"Ready Curt? Here we go."

In another laboratory…

A loud and violent noise had erupted several laboratories away. The rush was so powerful the floor began to shake and beakers full of fluid smashed on the floor, sizzling and producing steam.

The figures toppled over, their balance lost, confusion flowing strong.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"DAMNIT MATHERSON! WHAT IS THIS!"

"SHUT YOUR DAMN TRAPS."

The lights flicker on, the three climb to their feet, brushing themselves off. Dillon glares at the duo that is with him, fixing his suit jacket. One man is tall, looming over the other two, the look on his face one of worry and confusion. His wide frame shifts uncomfortably at Dillon's glare.

The other is a smaller much older man, his nose hooked like a beak. His gray eyes glare back at Matherson, brushing the dirt off of his black sweater. His lips form a grimace, and he folds his small arms.

"Look we just need to get the suits, then we're out. Both of you need to calm down." Dillon said.

"Where are they then, lets hurry this up." The older man squawked.

"Yeah I wana eat after this, you promised man." The taller one moaned.

"Alright alright, just shut it Alex. And Adrian, don't be in such a hurry, there's no telling what could happen to a clueless old man." He smirked.

The three walked through the next door, Adrian still grumbling about the noise before, and how his back hurt. They stepped into a larger room with three stations inside. They approached the first, Dillon stepped forward.

"So what now? They're locked up with encryption keys and solid adamantium." Adrian snickered.

"And you think that I would come here without any means of getting them out? You're a complete idiot." Matherson sneered, pulling key cards from his pocket.

With a quick swipe of the card a small light turned green, large amounts of steam releasing from the sides of the containment cell. The huge doors of the first station began to slide open as Dillon slid the card on the second station. Adrian and Alex stepped back in awe.

The suits were massive, lined with powerful coating and technological parts. They gleamed in the bright laboratory light. Dillon pressed another button on the side, the locks sliding out of place and lowering the suits to the ground. They shifted loudly, shaking the room as they touched down on the floor.

"Jesus…" Alex said, his hand sliding across the huge armor.

Matherson pressed a button on the back of the taller suit; it immediately began to react and transform, opening its hull. It looked like a small tank sitting before them, gleaming in its power.

"You don't expect us to move these! They weigh a ton! Wait, your no suggesting we get IN them!" Adrian boomed.

"Adrian, how else are we supposed to move them? Why do you think we've had you inventing wings of the same basis for months? Both of you, in the suits now."

There was another low rumble, followed by an explosion, which knocked out the wall at the far end of the room. Bits of matter and concrete falling all over the floor. Alex is shoved roughly at the suit, his back hitting the inside.

The armor begins to react, taking the man in and securing itself around his body. Straps lock into place, and a metal spine injects itself into his back, the suit sealing itself around him. The man begins to scream violently in pain, falling to the floor.

"This is crazy, I didn't know he wanted us to do this. I-I…"

Adrian glares at Dillon who smirks back at him, waving him forward to the suit.

"Think about it Adrian, your going to be so powerful in this armor, nothing is going to be able to hurt you. You'll be an unstoppable force, picking off any opponent. What do you say?"

The old man looks down at Alex, who seems to have adjusted to the pain. The bigger man whimpers a bit, clawing at the ground and Adrian moves. The suit takes him in quickly, the spine attaching to his and securing him inside. The old man does not scream, but endures the pain.

Another explosion and a blur, Dillon is knocked off balance and his two accomplices rush to his aid. On top of Dillon is a young boy, covered in concrete and scratches. Alex reaches down, grabbing the boy by the back of his shirt and pulling him off of Matherson. He tosses the boy aside, his body slamming into a nearby lab table. Adrian helps Dillon up.

"You alright?"

"I will be, now lets move."

The trio makes their way to the door, stepping over rubble and small fires. They reach the opening the explosion created and are confronted by a mysterious figure. A loud hissing noise erupts from the darkness and it lunges, so quick it's a green blur.

Bonds have been forged, and people forever changed. Two mysterious accomplices to Dillon Matherson have acquired two of the most powerful suits in the world, what they plan to use them for is still a mystery. Who is the mysterious attacker? Find out next chapter in Spider-man: Survival of the Strongest!


	4. Intruding

Hello one and all! Welcome to my next Spider-Man story, Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest! It's been long and coming but I've worked out all the kinks and planning and I'm ready to go! For those who read my first Spider-Man story, this is my gift to you! This new story picks up after Spider-man 2, and has ties to my first story as well. SO it does help if you read my first story, but it isn't necessary. Anyways, here you are, the next chapter of Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest!

I do NOT own these characters, they are owned by Marvel Comics!

Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest: Issue 4: Intruding

The trio had been knocked off of their feet, the attacker snarling wildly in the dark. It lands another solid kick into Matherson who fell backwards over a lab table. In the past few minutes the young businessman had acquired two powerful suits without any trouble, following his boss's orders. This was until they were attacked.

The lights flicker again, showing fragments of the terrifying scene that was happening. Sprinklers begin to go off from the fumes leaking in the lab, more sets of vials spill as the creature tosses another lead lab table.

"Adrian! Alex! One of you stop it!"

The lights finally turn on again, the sprinklers beginning to subside. Matherson fixes his hair; the other two accomplices surround him to act as his defense. The creature that had just attacked them was monstrous. It had green scaly skin, long teeth and claws, and haunting yellow eyes.

"Looks like a lizard." Alex muttered.

The creature hisses again, its thick tail swaying powerfully about. It gets low to the ground again, yellow eyes glaring at them.

"Attack it! Now! Kill it!" Dillon shouted.

Alex charges forward, grabbing the mysterious attacker by the midsection and lifting him high into the air. With one quick toss, the creature had slammed into the other side of the wall, rolling across a table. Another hiss echoes through the room, it's on its feet again leaping at the trio.

It catches the taller man off guard, landing ferocious kicks into his midsection. Alex bellows in pain and is silenced by a final kick, which sends him flying backwards. The burly man's elbow landed on top of a table, toppling it and sending chemicals flying.

Chemicals douse Matherson, soaking him. He screams at Alex for what seems like the hundredth time.

"Damn baboon, cant do anything right." Adrian sneered stepping forward, his suit gleaming in the light.

The old man lands a swift punch to the creatures jaw, following it with a firm backhand. The scaly monster stumbles a bit, crashing into another table. Adrian glances down at his hands astonished that his strikes had such an effect. A twisted smile spreads across the old man's face.

He begins to pound on the creatures back as hard as he can; low hisses and moans of pain escape the lizard. Adrian cackles as he kicks the scaly being, it slides into another table full of vials.

"Please finish it Adrian, lets be on our way."

The lizard hisses again, darting out and trying to claw at Adrian. The old man catches the creature's arm, gripping it tightly. The lizard moans angrily and Adrian twists the arm back. Another loud hiss and sickening cracking.

"ADRIAN." Matherson yells.

Suddenly Adrian is just holding the arm he had grabbed and the monster was free, green liquid dripping everywhere. The old man is kicked a dozen times before being knocked back by a blow to the head. He hits the floor completely out cold and the monster is on top of a lab bench once again.

"Holy shi-" Alex begins

"Not now, we need to get out of here, grab Adrian, lets move."

The lizard lets out a bestial growl and leaps into the air, claws spread. Time seems to slow as matherson turns to see the lizard's claws inches from his face. A blur swoops in, quicker than an eye flicker, leaving traces of red and blue. Matherson is safe.

The Amazing Spider-Man lands both his feet in the lizard's side, slamming him out of the way of the thieves and into a glass laboratory window. The window gives way and both fighters crash through, shards of glass raining in the air. They land hard on another lab bench, tons of experiments shattering, lost forever.

"Aargh! Jeez Connors, I'm beginning to think you're a little nutty!" Spider-Man groaned, rubbing his shoulder.

The lizard growls, slowly climbing to its feet, yellow eyes burning. The young hero remains at a crouch, glaring at the monster his teacher has become. It's tail flails wildly, and fangs begin to bear. Peter can feel his fists tighten into balls and Connors makes the first move.

The creature dashes at Spider-Man limbs flailing wildly, teeth gleaming. The hero collides with his own set of attacks, punching the monster in its midsection. The lizard's claws begin to scrape and carve Spider-Man, blood droplets spraying the ground.

"Aargh!" he yelps in pain.

The attacks are relentless, and with Connor's moving at such a high speed, it was near impossible to block any hits. Spider-sense was ringing so intensely it was almost blinding.

Another low growl emits from the beasts mouth, its tongue flickers wildly, saliva dripping onto the webbed wonders hands that were now around the lizards throat.

"Connors…stop it!" He yells, landing a firm kick into his teacher's stomach.

The reptilian monster slams into the far wall, bringing down a shelf ontop of him, large cylinders crashing down, glass showering the floor. Slowly the pile of debris begins to rise until the lizard rose to a lowered stance. Its yellow eyes burn with intensity, blood leaks from its large mouth. The monster spits out a tooth, which lands near Spider-Man's foot, covered in blood.

"This is it." He sighs.

Connors attacks again rampaging toward the hero, but is too slow. Spider-Man is now in the air. The webbed wonder kicks off of a nearby wall, webbing up his former teachers large tail and gripping it tightly. The lizard bellows in fury and tries to face his student. Spider-Man keeps moving backward and finally jumps, bringing the web line down with him. The monsters body slides with the movement.

"Time to finish it. I can't keep fighting you, not to mention sticky fingers and his two bandits are probably long gone."

The web slinger grips the web line firmly and pulls on the monster, lifting him into the air. He begins to swing the rope around his body, faster and faster. Connors now became a green blur and the webbed wonder finally released the line, causing his teacher to slam into a concrete wall, knocking him out.

A deep breath escapes the hero's mouth. He kneels down pulling Connors into the middle of the room in pity. How could this have gone so wrong? Connors had wigged out before, but not full transformation. Maybe he didn't have all the problems worked out.

Curt's body begins to revert back from its lizard state, scales disappearing and forming into normal flesh. There's a dead silence in the room, as the hero reflects on his teacher. There's a flash of light in the window, a streak of lightening striking the earth that interrupts it. A loud scream sounds in the streets.

Spider-Man is once again on the move, dashing out of the window and swinging towards the scream. Rain pounds hard on the web slinger, he kicks on through it trying to find whomever are injured.

"Hello!" He screams into the night.

Not another sound, rain comes down hard soaking him from head to toe, his cuts burn. Where could they have gone? The lightening had come down around this area but no…it wasn't possible. Could the lightening have hit someone?

Squad cars could be heard in the distance, as well as an ambulance and the loud horn of a fire truck. The hero turns, hurrying back to the open window climbing sheepishly inside, his body aching from fighting.

"Curt? Curt are you there?"

Rain had made its way in through the open window, soaking the floor and the chemicals that spilt. He steps around these, looking for his teacher he had left. There are voices in the distance searching through rooms; another spark escapes the lighting in the ceiling.

"YOU!"

Spider-Man's spider-sense screams at him once again, he glances up to see an officer in the doorway, gun drawn.

"Don't move!" He looks back around the corner. "In here boys!"

When the officer glances back he is only left with an empty room. Lightening flashes again and lights the room. The other officers' rush in, all disappointed in the false call for aid.

The apartments empty, no light shone into its small quarters. Clothes lie scattered all around the floor. Dishes are piled in the small sink off to one side. Lightening cracks in the night sky, filtering a small amount of light in the room.

A jingling of keys rings throughout the room and the main door opens, flooding the apartment with light. A young girl stumbles in, a large paper bag in both her hands, her purse dangling over an arm. Stumbling in she drops the bag, groceries spilling onto the floor. She bends down, her red hair flipping beautifully.

"Can't believe this, he's just gone again." She mutters.

"Yes where is he?" a voice says in the other room.

Her blood runs cold, dropping the rest of the groceries and freezing where she was. Someone had broken in the apartment. Her eyes trace the wet footprints across the scatter rug and to the far window on the other side. They'd entered right from the window of a third story apartment.

"Not a good sign." She panics.

"On the contrary, Mary Jane" The voice speaks again, stepping into the room.

The silhouette casts over Mary Jane; she sits horrified on the floor, unable to speak even as the intruder continues.

"I'm looking for Spider-Man"

Someone's broken in! But who is this mysterious intruder, and what does he want with Spider-man! Will doctor Connors be okay after his ordeal? And what does Matherson want with the super soldier suits! Find out next issue (chapter) thanks please review!

-Peachman!


	5. Informing

Hello one and all! Welcome to my next Spider-Man story, Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest! It's been long and coming but I've worked out all the kinks and planning and I'm ready to go! For those who read my first Spider-Man story, this is my gift to you! This new story picks up after Spider-man 2, and has ties to my first story as well. SO it does help if you read my first story, but it isn't necessary. Anyways, here you are, the next chapter of Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest!

I do NOT own these characters, they are owned by Marvel Comics!

Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest: Issue 5: Informing

"I'm looking for Spider-man, and Peter Parker." The figure declares.

Mary Jane can feel a tear leaving the side of her eye; Peter wasn't here. There was no way to protect her, she was dead. This guy was going to kill her in the middle of the night and no one would ever know, this was it.

"There's issues concerning his friend Harry Osborn, and I know that you and peter have been seeing each other. Thought he might be here with you."

"How would you know about me and peter?" Mary Jane said

"Are you kidding? That's all the bugle's been printing since you left John Jameson. Jonah Jameson sure has it in for you two."

"So what do you want with Harry," She begins to stand, trying to make out features of the intruder. "And what makes it right to just burst in someone's apartment without them being home, you cant just-"

The figure steps into the dim light, some of his attributes now made visible. He was in costume. The color was indistinguishable, but the horns mounted on either side of his head weren't.

"I don't exactly follow every law within its parameters. This was a serious matter. I'm sure you've heard of me."

"The…Daredevil?" Mary Jane gasps.

"Yes. And it seems your friend Harry has been signing over stocks and shares to some very shady characters. People who might have some dirty hands." Daredevil explained.

"But Harry's been gone for months. Peter and I haven't talked to him since last may. So why do you want to talk to Peter?"

Something hits the far window in the other room; it shakes a couple of dishes. Daredevil turns glancing into the room only to be knocked clean off his feet. Spider-Man began pounding away at the other costumed fighter, rolling across the small table and knocking candles onto the floor.

"What…are…you…doing!" Daredevil bellows, kicking the webbed wonder off of him.

"Me? What are you doing in…Parker's apartment!" Spider-Man yells, picking himself up off the floor.

"He's looking for Peter!" Mary Jane yells, "Please stop fighting!"

The two of them stop wrestling, climbing to there feet, breathing heavily.

"That's why I'm here too." Spider-Man says, brushing himself off. "Who are you anyway?"

"Daredevil." He replies.

"Wait! You're the daredevil? The one the bugle writes about in JJ's downtime from me?"

"YES! And he's here about peter Spider-Man." Mary Jane adds.

"So wait, you freaked out when I showed up, but this weirdo pops in through your boyfriends window all the time?" Daredevil asks.

"He doesn't show up all the time, not when I'm here anyway, this is the first time. Why did you climb in through Peter's window!" Mary Jane exclaimed

"Parker leaves it open for me to check out the latest shots of myself and pick up my share of the money. He's my official photographer you know, do you have one of those Daredevil?"

"No, enough messing around, there's important problems at hand." He barks.

"Jeez take it easy, what problems?" Spider-Man replies, picking up a chair they knocked over.

The devil sighs heavily; he shifts in the darkness and then replies.

"Can I talk to you _alone_ Spider-Man?" he asks.

"Um…Sure I guess I mean...-"

"WAIT! WAIT A MINUTE! This is about Peter and Harry! I have a right to know what the hell's going on!" Mary Jane interrupts.

Both costumed fighters look at her in the dark, her face visible as another flash of lightening strikes outside. She's scared and angry and Spider-Man knows why. They all shift uncomfortably and daredevil breaks the silence.

"I will fill you in on the details that you need to know about your boyfriend. That's _all_. There are things you don't need to know about."

"What is that supposed-" she stops.

Mary Jane can see Spider-Man now staring at her, his head slightly moving to represent "NO." She nods softly and then brushes more hair from her eyes.

"Alright, tell me now."

"As you know, your Boyfriend's best friend, your friend Harry Osborn, has been missing for months. Replacing Oscorp's public face with Dillon Matherson has covered up this absence." Daredevil explains.

"Yeah I saw him on T.V. He was talking about some new programs over there. But he said Harry was on vacation…" She trails off.

"Your friend was spotted last week in Boston, making deals with new business proprietors. A psychotic killer is leading him around. Your friend's been kidnapped." Daredevil's words ring through the room.

"He's been…oh my god HARRY!" She begins sobbing heavily, Spider-Man immediately moving around the table to her.

Daredevil remains silent, lowering his head, face hidden by shadows.

"It'll be fine Mary Jane, just relax" Spider-Man says.

"What…what does Peter have to do with this?" Mary Jane asks.

"He'll be going on assignment to Boston next week. With his and Spider-Man's help I want to get your friend back to you."

Spider-Man's head whipped around, looking as shocked as ever. _Boston?_ _Next week?_ All of these revelations were happening so fast, his head was reeling. He stands, helping Mary Jane into one of the chairs at the table, lightening filling the room again.

"Now I need to know the other half." Spider-Man declares, walking towards daredevil again.

"Right, and for that we must go. Lock up tight Miss Watson, and take care. I'll be in touch." Daredevil leaps out of the front window, disappearing into the night.

Spider-Man turns, running back to the table.

"Are you okay? Oh man Harry and…"

"Peter this is awful! Harry's kidna- hey! Your going to Boston and didn't tell me!" She bellows

"I didn't even know yet! Everything's being sprung on me at once. It's been a hell of a night. Look I gotta catch up to him, I'll see you in a bit." He says, climbing out the window. "Oh yeah, turn on some lights, its creepy inside."

Several minutes later…

Rain is pounding down hard, soaking every inch of the city. Lightening crackles across the night sky, thunder echoing like the trumpets of an ancient animal. Daredevil was waiting for Spider-Man on a nearby rooftop

The man without fear was soaked; water was running down his face, he shivers. There is only one advantage to a rain this powerful. When it rains he can see perfectly, every raindrop hitting the earth creates a small noise, these combined sounds along with his other heightened senses allow him to see perfectly when he shouldn't be able to.

This man has been blind since his preteen years. A horrific accident eliminated any sight he once had but in the process granted him heightened senses of smell, touch, taste, and hearing. Since gaining his abilities he's fought crime as the daredevil, the predator of low lives hanging around in hell's kitchen.

The webbed wonder finally leaves the apartment, swinging high into the air with his web lines. He searches around for several minutes before locating the man without fear. Spider-Man lands solidly, rising to eye level with his fellow hero.

"Well let's have it then, since you couldn't say in front of her." Spider-Man begins.

"Heh, you and her are interesting. One would think there was more to you just saving the girl a couple of times." Daredevil says.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Just how you act around one another, how she was less frightened of you than me."

"Yeah well, its probably because she's never met you, or been saved by you."

Thunder echoes again, shaking buildings to their very foundations. The rain is softening, becoming steady but not pounding anymore. The two heroes study each other, daredevil wiping more water off of his chin.

"You ever hear of Wilson Fisk?" Daredevil begins.

"Sure, business man, entrepreneur…" Spider-Man trails off.

"Kingpin." The devil finishes.

"Seriously? Crime Lord Kingpin?"

"Yeah, I put him away a couple years back. Helped the police nail him, gave them enough evidence to keep him behind bars for a long time."

"Wow, I didn't know whether to believe it or not, I'd never fought against him or-"

"Well believe it. I put him away and somehow he's snaked his way out of jail time."

"Wait, what? How?" Spider-Man asks.

"I'm not sure, his connections are tied deep, has the best lawyer this side of the country. Better than Matt Murdock." Daredevil finishes.

"So what does this have to do with me?" the web slinger asks.

"I need your help in freeing the Osborn boy. He's being manipulated into signing off large shares of Oscorp to smaller crime lords. I can't fight this guy alone." The devil says

"Who is it?"

"Zebediah Killgrave. The Purple Man."

An office sits in darkness, lightening illuminating the room, revealing a desk with a figure sitting behind. It makes no noise, just breathes heavily, making no movement. The door to the room is knocked upon.

"Sir? May I come in?"

The man seethes in the darkness, moving several papers around in the darkness. He shifts in his chair and then replies rather coldly. "Yes."

The door opens, light flooding the dark room. Lightening strikes again, the figure entering the room revealed as a bald older man. He remains in the doorframe before being yelled at to close the door.

"Sit down now Adrian." The figure snaps.

The older man sits down, shaking as he makes his way over to the seat prepared for him. Using the back of his sleeve, he wipes his sweat-stained forehead, unable to think of anything to tell the figure.

"Where is Dillon?"

Adrian swallows deeply, again removing sweat from his brow while attempting to conjure words.

"With Alex sir, down in the lab"

"What are they doing, why are they not up here!" the figure hisses. "After your sloppy performance tonight I demand an apology from you three."

"I'm sorry sir, an unexpected att-"

"SILENCE ADRIAN! WHERE ARE DILLON AND ALEX?"

"It…It seems Alex cant remove his suit." Adrian answers lowly, not daring to steal a glance at the figure.

"Oh? It's latched onto him for good?" the figure asks.

"We don't know, Dillon's working on it as we speak." He replies.

"Perfect. Just Brilliant. Go down there and tell Dillon to get up here. I need to talk with him about Killgrave. Its time to ditch Osborn."

Harry Osborn has been kidnapped by The Purple Man, and missing for months from his friends. With Spider-Man teaming up with daredevil, can the two costumed heroes rescue the young Osborn before another plan is set in motion? Who is this mystery boss and where is Kingpin? This and more next chapter (issue) of Spider-Man: Survival Of The Strongest! Thanks Please Review!- Peachman


	6. Travelling

Hello one and all! Welcome to my next Spider-Man story, Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest! It's been long and coming but I've worked out all the kinks and planning and I'm ready to go! For those who read my first Spider-Man story, this is my gift to you! This new story picks up after Spider-man 2, and has ties to my first story as well. SO it does help if you read my first story, but it isn't necessary. Anyways, here you are, the next chapter of Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest!

I do NOT own these characters, they are owned by Marvel Comics!

Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest: Issue 6: Traveling 

A loud ceaseless ring sounds through Peter Parker's apartment. It echoes down the hallway and into the bedroom that he shares with his girlfriend. The couple rest quietly in their bed, peter snuggling into Mary Jane, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

The telephone echoes once again.

"Peter."

The young hero groans, nuzzling deeper into her, kissing her affectionately. Mary Jane shifts slightly, her hands sliding over either side of peters face. She plants another kiss on his forehead before calling him again.

"Peter the phone. You have to get up, you leave for Boston today."

His eyes open wide, his body rockets out of their bed and into the next room. The movement is so quick Mary Jane screeches at her boyfriends astonishing speed. He snatches the phone up before the answering machine picks up and he barks out several greetings.

"Yes Mr. Jameson I realize what time it is. Okay. A half hour? Yeah I can be there. Yes I know. All right I'm on my way." Peter says hanging up.

"A half hour? Peter there's no way…" Mary Jane begins.

He hangs the phone up, moving back into the bedroom and grinning. She's kneeling on their bed, still wearing her light lavender pajamas, her hair in every which direction.

"Shush. I'll web sling there, it'll take me ten minutes tops."

He slides his arms around her waist, lifting her up to meet his lips. The two share an embrace for several moments, enjoying each other's warmth. This was something they rarely did now; Mary Jane was busy with her current play and with Peter fighting crime plus his job at the bugle, they have been like two ships passing in the night. She breaks the kiss.

"I'm worried about this whole trip."

"M.J. everything will be fine, I've just gotta take care of this guy and bring Harry back." He replied.

But he knew it wouldn't be this simple. Killgrave, the Purple Man was a villain unlike anyone he had ever faced before. He doesn't outright attack anyone like the two goblins had, or seem to be on any sophisticated agenda for science like Otto Octavius. Killgrave works underground and no one seems to be able to catch him, and as far as peter knew he didn't have any super abilities. How is it that this man keeps getting away with everything? He walks into banks and leaves with bags full of money without a problem.

Not to mention the whole situation with Harry is disastrous. He hadn't spoken to his best friend in almost a year. After his secret identity was revealed to his best friend, the shock must have been too much. He had packed up and moved out of the house he had lived in for what seemed like forever. He never told Peter that he was leaving or where he was going.

"Peter, are you listening at all?

"Huh? Oh sorry M.J. what were you saying?"

"You only have fifteen minutes to get to the bugle." She answered.

"Aw nuts!" He yelled, releasing her and heading to the bathroom.

Mary yells to him that his bags are already by the back window; she lifts her bathrobe off of the nearby chair, sliding it onto her shoulders. Seconds later her boyfriend emerges from the shower, already half dressed as Spiderman. He slides the coverings over his legs, placing his outer clothing in a web sack. He slides the webbing pouch over his shoulder before finishing with his gloves.

"Okay your all set then?" Mary asks, watching him adjust himself.

"Yeah that's everything." He says.

The two embrace once more, their passion heating briefly. Mary hugs him very tightly; they exchange a final kiss before he slides his mask on.

"Be careful peter, please."

"Always. I love you."

He leaps out of the window, grabbing his duffel bag with a web line before zipping off toward the daily bugle.

The bugle was buzzing with life; people were racing back and forth and printers going wild. Jonah Jameson stood in his office, assistant by his side holding three large bags. He looked extremely stressed.

Jameson had a New York Yankees hat atop his head, cigar hanging out the side of his mouth. He puffs angrily.

Robbie Robertson is adjusting his watch and double-checking their list of equipment. Beads of sweat trickle down his forehead as they wait for their photographer.

"Where the hell is this kid?" Jameson barks angrily.

"Relax Jonah, you only gave him a half hours notice to get here." Robbie said.

"News breaks and you have to be there. Today's the grand opening of Tony Starks new science center. He'll probably be drunk and I want PICTURES!"

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Jameson!" Peter gasped, rushing into the office, knocking over a plant next to the door, the base shatters on the floor. " O God, I-I'm.."

"Yeah, your next pay check will cover it. Lets go now."

The four rush out of the room, slamming the office door behind them. Several reporters ask Jameson questions on the way out which he answers by knocking them out of the way. As they near the elevator another reporter joins them.

"Pete this is Ben Urich, he'll be joining us." Robbie says

"Nice to meet you Mr. Urich" Peter offers a hand.

"Likewise. You're the one with the pictures of Spider-man right?" Ben asks.

"Don't get me started, we have a flight to catch." Jameson interrupts, forcing them onto the elevator.

"We're flying?!" Peter asks nervously, but his answer is lost as the doors to the elevator close, sending the group down to the streets below.

The flight was bumpy and nerve racking. Peter had never been up that high in his life. The shaking of the plane and the pressure on him had been frightening unusual. Jameson didn't help matters at all; the entire trip had been devoted to rechecking equipment and demanding that parker return with decent photos.

Peter however enjoyed sitting beside the window, admiring the billowing white clouds, making out different shapes and people as they shifted. Jameson continuously snapped him out of his daze for more instruction about the pictures.

The flight landed soon enough in Boston where there was already a shuttle waiting to take them to the event. The five step out of the terminal, heading towards their baggage.

"We gotta make this quick, we've only got a half hour to get to this thing." Jameson's assistant nagged.

"I know how long we have, go grab the bags and lets GO!" Jonah screams.

His assistant takes off, heading for the baggage claim and the four stop to adjust themselves; Peter's camera string had been digging deep into his neck. The assistant races back toward them, three bags in hand.

"Jeez Jonah what did you need to bring?" Ben Urich asks.

"Change of clothes, voice recorder, and more camera equipment for parker." He answers.

"We better go our shuttle is outside." Robbie added, grabbing one of the bags.

They head toward the exit, assistant trailing behind dragging one of the bags and complaining to Jonah. Peter is also lagging behind, admiring a couple who have reunited off of a plane. They hug for a long time; others rush past with nothing seeming to matter. He smiles to himself before continuing on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, On behalf of Stark Enterprises and myself I would like to thank you all for coming to the grand opening of Stark Science Center."

A loud round of applause rings through the audience, the hostess smiles warmly before stepping aside the microphone on stage so that another may speak. A man steps onto stage, he wears a light gray suit, perfectly cleaned. His tie is snugly In place, hair trimmed to perfection, a small moustache neatly kept above his lips.

"Hello everyone," He begins. "For those of you who may not know, I'm Tony Stark."

There's another loud round of applause, especially from Peter Parker who smiles in excitement before snapping his first of many pictures. Stark shifts comfortably, smiling at the audience before continuing.

"Today is the official opening of the first Stark Science Center, I'm very excited to be here and for the future that this building holds. Here at the center we will be focused on the advancement of technology. We will be working on a number of new inventions in the oncoming months." He says, swallowing quickly.

Several people shift uncomfortably, the heat is beginning to become an issue. A small beep echoes throughout the room and the heat is gone, the temperature dropping several degrees. Peter looks around himself astounded.

"This is one of our new advancements we are working on. Floor tiles that can actually alter the temperature above, cooling or heating the area. These tiles could replace the heating systems your home uses as well as air conditioners and fans." Stark finishes.

The audience roars in applause again, more pictures flash and Stark smiles confidently. Stark speaks with an assistant briefly, and then the assistant disappears, returning with a large metallic briefcase.

The case opens revealing two large metallic gloves. Stark removes his suit jacket, handing it off to another assistant and rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt. The first assistant places the opened glove around Stark's right arm, pressing a small button on the side. It shifts and secures itself around his arm, several components lighting up with a small hum.

"Now these two are by far my favorite that we've come up with. This first glove actually takes in solar energy and releases it as a concentrated blast. It's been charging for the last twenty five minutes on the roof of this building, so I believe this is good to go."

He extends the arm forward, firing a precise beam at the ceiling, it takes an overhead light clean off of its post, it hurtles toward the ground below. The crowd gasps in fear, peter steps backward, pulling up the sleeve of his coat, ready to save the people.

However the light stops in mid air.

Starks other arm is extended now, its aimed at the light, humming loudly. He flicks his finger and the light begins to move toward the stage, like a dog to its owner. The crowd applauds once more; Peter takes more pictures, smiling wildly.

Tony Stark catches the light, placing it on the podium before bowing politely at the applause. Several assistants clap as well, stark moves the light with his magnetic glove some more, describing its benefits toward the construction professions as well as science. Before he can continue a loud gunshot rings through the air.

The audience falls silent, looking around in a panic for the gun. Stark looks stunned, he instinctively reaches with his magnetic glove, trying to retrieve the gun. A figure finally emerges from the dozens of people.

He wears a black suit, a black undershirt with a light violet tie. His skin is a shade of purple that shines and glistens in the light. He sneers as he makes his way toward the stage. Strangely every person he's walked by begins to follow him toward the stage.

"What the hell is going on?!" Jameson screams, trying to see over people.

Peter already knows. Killgrave has finally made his appearance; just like Daredevil said he would. He watches in horror as the Purple Man graces the stage, smiling devilishly. Right behind him steps Harry Osborn onto the stage and Peter's stomach turns. There he was, his best friend unable to escape from this psychopath.

"Hello Hello Mister Stark. I love the building, really do. Now it's time for the reason we're all here. Money. You want all of these people to donate money to your center here." Killgrave explains, "But I have a better idea. Toss all of your wallets and purses onto the stage.

The group that followed the purple man to the stage all heaved their belongings onto the foot of the stage. Tony Stark glares at The Purple man in confusion, and then he extends a glove toward him.

"Get out of my center you son of a--"

"No, Stark. Lower your weapons. Remove them as well."

He complies, removing the weapons in a trance like state, dropping them to the floor. The Purple man laughs loudly, moving toward the edge of the stage.

"All of you out there who haven't donated to the Purple Man's fund I order you to now. All purses, watches, wallets and belongings…"

The rest is lost to parker, his spider sense screams at him to get out of the area which he was already trying to do. It was time to take this guy out and fast, but why did he feel so weird?

The last couple of people toss their watches toward Killgrave as peter pushes past, darting for the restroom nearby. He's not even in the door before he removes his outer shirt, revealing his Spiderman costume. Within seconds he's changed, the grid pattern of webbing revealing itself as he slides the last pieces of his costume on.

He pulls his mask over his face, webbing his clothes into a small bundle and sticking it to the ceiling. His heart races as he makes his way out of the bathroom, Killgrave is still talking to the crowd.

"C'mere stark and put this on me." He demands.

The zombie like scientist attaches the giant glove to Killgrave's arm, it hums with power. The purple man laughs as Harry scrambles to collect all of the crowds belongings into a bag. A thick web stream that covers his mouth silences his laugh.

The Amazing Spiderman swings in, kicking Harry over and turning to face The Purple Man. Killgrave sneers at the web slinger, flexing the gigantic glove.

"Enough is enough Killgrave hand over the glove!" Spiderman screams, grabbing for his arm.

The purple man pulls away and then recoils slamming the metallic glove into Spiderman's chest. The web slinger tumbles off of the stage and into the circle of people down below.

"Get Him." Killgrave commands.

The crowd snatches for him, grabbing every limb they can to hold him down. Among them are his co-workers from the bugle. Jameson yells in his face as he grips his arm. Robbie gets the wall crawler in a chokehold.

"He's here." Harry yells to the purple man.

The wall explodes, concrete and tiles raining down on the crowd. A large cloud of dust and smoke rises into the air. A large man moves into the room, his mass pushing through several people as he steps toward the stage, his own technological gears revving. With his sheer power he punches a pillar out of his way, leaving it in dozens of pieces. His eyes glow red, his suit is lined with spikes with one defining spike sitting atop his head.

"Ah it is. Welcome to the party, Rhino."

The stage is set for a colossal throw down. Spiderman Vs. Purple Man and The Rhino! How can the web slinger possibly hold his own against both these super villains and a crowd that's hopelessly under the Purple Man's control?! Where is Daredevil?! This and more in the next issue (chapter) of Spiderman: Survival of the Strongest!!! THANK YOU please REVIEW!!


	7. Battling

Hello one and all! Welcome to my next Spider-Man story, Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest! It's been long and coming but I've worked out all the kinks and planning and I'm ready to go! For those who read my first Spider-Man story, this is my gift to you! This new story picks up after Spider-Man 2, and has ties to my first story as well. SO it does help if you read my first story, but it isn't necessary. Anyways, here you are, the next chapter of Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest!

I do NOT own these characters, they are owned by Marvel Comics!

Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest: Issue 7: Battling

10 Minutes Ago…

A phone rings loudly shaking the bulletin board hung closely on the wall. Three workers race back and forth preparing coffee and other beverages for patrons. The strong aroma of Hazelnut fills the nostrils of New York lawyer Matthew Murdock.

He takes another deep breath, smiling as he sips his tea. The Coffee shop he was sitting in was nestled just under Northeastern University's gym, where dozens of students raced on treadmills facing the windows. The strong stench of body odor drifted into Murdock's heightened senses.

He coughs several times and then his acute hearing picks up a single gunshot.

It was time to go.

7 Minutes Ago…

The blind lawyer from hells kitchen leaves the small coffee shop, the speeding traffic on Huntington Avenue blazing by. He concentrates on his heightened hearing abilities. Several people are screaming at each other in their cars, one didn't make the yellow light in time. He purges further, toward the newly constructed stark center across the street.

He hears Killgrave's haunting voice talking to the crowd of people. Matthew quickly diverts his attention, as to not get pulled into the purple man's trance.

The sounds of engines revving bounce off of a nearby apartment building, creating a map towards the buildings fire escape, Matt heads toward the ladder.

4 Minutes Ago…

Wind pushes hard against the man without fear's body. His costume sticks to his skin, beads of sweat trickle down his face. The smells of the city invade his nostrils; he tastes concrete and cigarette.

"Hurry up Murdock." He tells himself, "Spider-Man won't last long."

His gloves slide on snugly over his fists, his mask is donned and he grips his Billy club tight in his palm. It was now or never, killgrave was already cashing in.

A Minute and twelve seconds ago…

"Enough is enough Killgrave hand over the glove!" Spider-Man screams, grabbing for his arm.

The purple man pulls away and then recoils slamming the metallic glove into Spider-Man's chest. The web slinger tumbles off of the stage and into the circle of people down below.

"Get Him." Killgrave commands.

The crowd snatches for him, grabbing every limb they can to hold him down. Among them are workers from the bugle. Jameson yells in his face as he grips his arm. Robbie gets the wall crawler in a chokehold.

57 Seconds Ago…

"He's here." Harry yells to the purple man.

The wall explodes, concrete and tiles raining down on the crowd. A large cloud of dust and smoke rises into the air. A large man moves into the room, his mass pushing through several people as he steps toward the stage, technological gears revving. With his sheer power he punches a pillar out of his way, leaving it in dozens of pieces. His eyes glow red, his suit is lined with spikes with one defining spike sitting atop his head.

"Ah He is. Welcome to the party, Rhino."

Now.

The overhead glass window of the Stark Science Center shatters into millions of pieces, raining down on the crowd below. A red clad figure emerges in the glass, his body majestically sailing down and into the crowd below.

Members of the audience release Spider-Man, shielding themselves from the glass. Daredevil hits the ground, rolling into the crowd and planting several powerful kicks. The web slinger is released from the chokehold he was in; he regroups as well.

The crowd surrounds both costumed heroes, still removing glass from their hair and clothing. The large mass of a man calling himself the rhino glares at the two, cracking his knuckles. The purple man looks less than thrilled, he revs up the armored glove he has on his arm, it glows with intensity.

"Nice of you to join me," Spider-Man scoffed.

"Said I'd be here." Daredevil retorts.

"Better late than never."

"ENOUGH!" Killgrave screams, aiming his hand at the two of them. "Kill them both!"

The crowd dives at the costume clad warriors, who in response try to block the hits. Fists and claws leave their markings all over the heroes' bodies, they desperately try to pry the audience from them. Jameson is again landing punches into the back of Spider-Man's head. Robbie knees him hard in the stomach, and Ben Urich elbows daredevil hard.

Hands wrap around the wall crawlers throat, strangling the life out of him. He kicks hard, trying to knock back a woman grabbing at his ribs.

"It's no use, we have to use force." Daredevil screams.

"We cant! They're innocents, I don't want to hurt them!" Spider-Man replies.

The man without fear acts, kicking urich hard in the stomach and slamming two older women into him. Daredevil reveals his billy club, and he begins blocking his attackers. The web slinger was having no such luck. His editor's hands were now tightly clenched on his face.

A loud energy blast erupts in the middle of the brawl, the purple man's haunting laughter ringing. Spider-sense screamed for the young hero to get out of the room. Finally he elbows Jameson and Robbie off of him and begins to web up every thing in sight.

"Enough is ENOUGH!" He yells, his webbing grouping people together and sticking them to the floor.

He finally stops, realizing the crowd isn't moving anymore and that he's just webbed up Daredevil as well. He rushes to the devils aid, trying to pry him out of the fluid.

"Sorry man, I was overwhelmed, I…"

"Beh…Behind YOU!"

A large hand grips the wall crawler's skull and lifts him into the air. He can feel the ends of the monsters fingers digging into his scalp. He's brought up to eye level with the Rhino. The behemoth was indeed fit for the part; his armor packed heavily large horns emerging from the top of his head and shoulders. His pair of glowing red eyes fixated on the hero.

Quickly, the arachnid brings both his hands slamming into either side of the rhino's head, a loud slapping noise echoing in the air. The giant growls and stumbles backward, rubbing his head. Spider-Man however is howling in agony.

The structure of the metallic suit was murder on his small hands, the impact left a stinging sensation flowing up his arm. He turns away from the rhino, clenching both of his hands together in pain.

"BAD IDEAA!!" He yelps.

"Pay attention!" Daredevil yells to him, as he pries free of the webbing.

His warning comes too late; rhino had slammed his massive shoulder into the back of the young hero sending him flying back towards the southern end of the room. The arachnid lands roughly, crashing through a glass casing that contained a large antenna. Glass covered the ground he was on, spider sense alerting him to the shard nestled into his thigh.

"You shoulda stayed home," Rhino chuckled, grabbing him by the back of the neck.

"Arrgh!! Let…Me…" Spider-Man squirms.

"GO?"

Suddenly he was airborne. The ground ceased to exist in the new environment of lines and color he was introduced. The sound of glass breaking was recognizable, so was the chuckling of the purple man. Daredevil's distant screams were lost, fading away into obscurity. His midsection hits something solid and hard, spider sense telling him to grab on. His hands miss it, grabbing at nothing in front of his eyes. Dust picks up, further alienating him from the rest of the world.

He finally stops moving, dumped out from his visit to the world of color and disorientation. His back burns in pain, vision-doubling trying to stabilize. Several screams fill his ears; a deafening explosion drowns the scream out.

"Where…" The wall crawler attempts to form words.

His vision settles, and he realizes that he's inside of someone's car. Well what used to be someone's car. The force of his landing had crushed the roof and he was now lying inside. Pain crawled its way down his back, coiling around his leg in an all-familiar burning fashion. Never had he been thrown like that in his life.

His blood decorates his leggings of the costume, the grid torn open with a large shiny glass shard smiling up at him. Sweat spills into his mouth, the web slinger needed to move.

The Arachnid moves his leg, attempting to slide off of the car but no such luck. The pain is unbearable, he screams in his attempt. Sliding his mask up to nose level, he spits out a small amount of blood and sweat. The stomping was now nearing closer; rhino would be there any second.

"He's…Strong but not fast. I'm faster than him. Gotta use that." He thinks to himself.

The behemoth finally makes it to he car, knocking aside a mailbox next to it. Letters rain down the street, a woman screams running from the rhino.

"So this is the amazing Spider-Man." Rhino scoffs, glaring at the unconscious web slinger. "Pathetic"

"Surprise!" Spider-Man screams, springing up and webbing the rhino's face.

The giant screams in irritation, thrashing and trying to remove the webbing. He slams his metallic fist down on the already damaged car, further denting the roof. The metal practically melts under his sheer ferocity, however he didn't hear any groans of pain. That arachnid was gone.

"C'MON YA WHIMP!" Rhino snarls prying the webbing from his eyes.

As if to answer the Rhino, a powerful kick found itself in the behemoth's face. Blood begins to spurt from the monsters nose, he groans angrily and blindly swings his fist. Spider-Man dodges the punch, perching on a nearby streetlamp.

"Aw c'mon chuckles don't be mad, if you need any real medical assistance the Beth Israel is just down the street."

The Rhino swings again, this time striking the street lamp and sending it crashing backward. The light shatters on the street, and the webbed wonder tumbles onto the street. Pain burned through his body like a four alarm fire. Every inch of his skin screamed for him to just lie still and let it end. Vision doubling he attempts to climb to his feet, his stomach begins to turn and he knows its no use. Police sirens cry throughout the city, the horn of a fire engine screams out into the air, this doesn't seem to bother the rhino. Again he starts toward Spider-Man, he kicks over a construction wheelbarrow, bricks littering the already destroyed street.

"Not so funny now are you? Let's see how hard you laugh when I snap that spine in half." Rhino snarled.

"Please, just do it, this glass hurts so bad. I'm going to hurl anyway." Spider-Man thinks.

Rhino was nearing closer, stomping craters in the street, he stops just a few feet of the wall crawler and lowers his head. That large horn was now gleaming in the sunlight, a perfect shining spike of death. The behemoth kicks a foot back and begins to charge, screaming while he runs.

"You've got to be kidding me!!" Spider-Man screams, rolling out of the way of the giant.

Rhino turns in one swift motion facing the webbed wonder again. He kicks a foot and charges. This was it; he was going to get run over by a guy in a giant rhino costume. The giant keeps splicing into two people, the rest of the city shifting into a hazy brown shade.

Why can't he focus?!

Spider sense breathes relief through his body, stopping time and examining his surroundings. The broken streetlamp, caved in car, broken mailbox and stop sign, and the tipped wheelbarrow, with bricks on the…

Spider-Man quickly releases a web line, it snags several bricks from the pile and he pulls them toward himself. Rhino is stomping toward him; the death spike pointed straight, its plan of destruction growing. The arachnid begins spinning his web lines, bricks whizzing by his head.

The first brick is released; it smashes hard into the top of rhino's large metallic head. This pauses the charge, stunning the Goliath. The second brick finds its home in the face of his attacker; it crashes into his left cheek, leaving brick dust and formations of a bruise.

"Aarrgh! You little bastard!" Rhino cries, clenching his face.

Last brick, he had to make this one count. It spins overhead; his web line is stretching from the weight and motion. Rhino glares at him, blood dripping from his anger stricken face. His red eyes flash to normal, their regular dark brown shining with hate.

"…Kill you." Rhino gnashes through his teeth.

With one final effort the goliath begins stomping toward Spider-Man again. The final brick is released; it connects into the rhino's head with a sickening crack. Finally the giant groans and goes down, crashing to the earth. It was over; he had defeated the rhino.

"Damn…" He groans, toppling over backwards.

He lands hard on his backside, examining the whole scene. The cops would be here any minute. For a minute he had forgotten about Daredevil and Killgrave inside the center and his stomach dropped. Why was he still sitting down?

Quickly he webbed the rhino to the road, sticking every inch of the giant to the street as possible. Spider-Man leaps into the air, scaling the side of the center and leaping into the smashed window. He lands lightly on the stage, looking around for the huge fight. There's a large amount of smoke pouring through the air, clouding everything else out. His spider sense began to yell at him.

"Daredevil!" He screams into the smoke.

Nothing. He waves his hands through the smoke, trying to see into the center. Suddenly a figure emerges through the smoke, his violet skin gleaming mysteriously in the dim light. He smiles wickedly, white teeth lighting up his face. The purple man placed a hand on Spider-Man's shoulder.

"Oh…not…Y…You…" the web slinger quivered.

"Hello Peter" Purple Man chimed hauntingly. "Let's have a nice long talk, shall we?"

TO BE CONTINUED…next chapter in Survival of the Strongest, the purple man. Zebediah Killgrave has decided to have a talk with spidey; this can't bode well for the wall crawler. Check out the next chapter of SOTS to find out! Thanks, please review! –Peechman.


	8. Dreaming

Hello one and all! Welcome to my next Spider-Man story, Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest! It's been long and coming but I've worked out all the kinks and planning and I'm ready to go! For those who read my first Spider-Man story, this is my gift to you! This new story picks up after Spider-Man 2, and has ties to my first story as well. SO it does help if you read my first story, but it isn't necessary. Anyways, here you are, the next chapter of Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest!

I do NOT own these characters, they are owned by Marvel Comics!

Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest: Issue 8: Dreaming

A throbbing heartbeat, arteries pulsing, fills the body with life. The sound beats through Peter Parker's head, there is no background noise, and the world has ceased to exist. The purple man grins wider, violet skin gleaming in the spotlighted center. His hand tightens around Parker's shoulder.

"You aren't Spider-Man kid. Your Peter Parker. Your not in Boston, you are **home**"

The stage melts away and reforms as the back wall of Aunt May's kitchen the floral patterns of the wallpaper were immediately recognizable. The ceiling lowers, a small decorative bulb dripping down and filling the room with life. The other walls slide into place; old photos with Peter and his aunt and uncle decorate the refrigerator.

Peter is home, sitting at the kitchen table as he always did after school. The bright polished wood beams at him, he smiles. The smell of Aunt May's famous apple pie instantly invades his nose. She suddenly appears, her modest smile and deep brown eyes fixating on him. He's content; things were the way they should be. Then a gentle hand touches his shoulder turning him around in a way he hadn't been in so long.

Uncle Ben is there, alive, in the flesh, shaking him. Words cannot form, Peter's eyes well up with tears, face flushes with blood and the instant feeling of comfort is there and he can finally feel it again. His arms wrap around his uncle as tight as they can and his tears flow freely now.

"It's okay son, it's okay. Everything's fine now." Ben soothes.

"I cant... I…" Peter cries deeply into his uncle.

Aunt May joins the two and the three embrace together, finally in harmony.

Daredevil groans in pain, a fingernail found itself in his nostril, scratching the inside of his nose. A woman sinks teeth into his shoulder, pulling and tearing like a rabid dog. He was completely overwhelmed by the crowd, unable to move.

"Sp-…Damn it, SPIDER-MAN!" He yells.

One of his gloves has been removed; he struggles to keep his fingers out of the mouth of the Daily Bugle Editor. He punches hard with the other hand, landing several firm punches into the temple of Jameson. The Devil's radar is buzzing as he desperately tries to locate the arachnid.

"Aagghh!" He yelps, his finger spurting with blood from being inside Jameson's mouth.

Suddenly he's released from the grip of the crowd. Slowly they let another bit of him go, sliding him out and into the open. Daredevil's lungs burn with exhaustion, his blood flows and drips onto the floor. His built in radar uses the crowd's heartbeat to flesh out what is going on. Slowly he hears the echo of the words.

"Daredevil! Oh… not Y…You…"

"Hello Peter, Let's have a nice long talk, shall we?"

"You aren't Spider-Man kid. Your Peter Parker. Your not in Boston, you are **home**"

The heartbeats flesh out two figures making their way toward the man without fear. The first is killgrave; he has an arm around the other figure. Of course, to Daredevils absolute distaste the other is his partner, Spider-Man.

It was just like he remembered.

Aunt May and Uncle Ben smelled just as they should smell. Aunt May of cookies and light perfume, Uncle Ben of light motor oil and old spice. They sat around the table, drinking hot tea and remembering summers where they spent the day fishing. Peter remembered when uncle Ben fell off the pier and into the water, trying desperately to snag supper.

"And we didn't bring a change of clothes, so Uncle Ben had to drive wet all the way home!" Peter laughed.

"Don't think I didn't know about it," Aunt May added "My dress was soaked the instant I sat down to go to church the next morning."

They all laughed again the scene shakes a little bit, the entire room rather. His aunt and uncle didn't seem to notice the static like quality that the walls took on. They continued to drink their tea, however his mind was now disturbed. The wall shouldn't have moved like that, and how was uncle Ben alive?

"Uncle Ben, I'm confused I…"

"Uh uh." Said a voice from beside him.

In the fourth chair at the kitchen table sat the purple man, feet kicked back sipping his own cup of tea. He smiles wickedly at the scene.

"Enjoy this. I need you to make him suffer, just enjoy this."

With that the purple man disappeared, gone from the chair just as easily as he appeared. Peter's attention shifts back toward his aunt and uncle, who don't seem to be bothered by the purple man's appearance. Uncle Ben puts down his cup.

"So Peter tell me, what have you been up to while I was gone?"

Without any real warning or hesitation the two costume clad warriors got into it. Spider-Man hit Daredevil with two hard right fists in the jaw, and followed with a swift left. The Devil stumbles, attempting to regain his balance but he fails. Spider-Man lands a powerful kick in his stomach sending him tumbling onto the floor.

"Damnit!" Daredevil groans, starting to get to his feet.

Spider-Man was stronger than he, but the man without fear had more fighting experience and ability. He cracks his neck, shooting a hateful glance over at killgrave who looked too pleased.

"Spider-Man snap out of it." He demands.

The web slinger says nothing, but begins to start toward Daredevil again. He starts out with an overhead smash, which the devil easily dodges and plants an elbow deep into the wall crawler's side. Martial art layouts pump through his brain as he expertly hits the webbed wonder's chest with the back of his fist, he then follows it with a punch to the jaw.

Nothing! He hits the floor and then quickly sits back up, coming for his partner. Daredevil turns, using his left leg for balance and slamming a firm right foot into the web slinger's collar bone. Spider-Man was off his feet again, rolling backwards into a heap.

"Get angrier parker." Killgrave snarls.

As if to obediently answer the slumped hero leaps from the ground and into Daredevil, the two tumble backwards in a flurry of punches, leaving the motions lost to untrained eyes. The Devil begins to hit hard, trying to get the superhuman off of him. Spider-Man is getting nasty, using more strength in each punch and hitting the same two spots. His fists find their home in the crimson avenger's jaw and left eye socket.

"Cut…the…shit!" The devil yells, suffering a fourth punch to the eye socket.

Out of sheer aggravation he pries the web slinger off of him with his feet and launches him back and into killgrave. The two collide with a thunderous slam and sprawl on the floor. Blood swims around his mouth, his eye feels like it could fall out if not for the cowl keeping it in place.

"Enough of this!" Purple Man screams, "Web his mouth and suffocate him to death, and do it now!"

Spider-Man rises once more, his silent nature becoming more and more eerie and horrific. He cracks his knuckles and stops just in front of the crimson avenger.

"I wont go easy." He smirks. "You're going to have to work for it."

With that Daredevil spits the blood out of his mouth and onto the front of Spider-Man's mask. It drips, sickeningly thin and onto the floor. With that they collide once more.

"There's something I have to tell the both of you, something I haven't really told anyone"

"Well what is it Pete? You can tell me anything." Uncle Ben smiles.

"You know your no good with secrets" Aunt May adds, sipping her tea.

"I…I'm…"

Sharp pain rings through his head, blood trickling down his nose, he wipes it curiously. When he brings his finger to eye level, he realizes his hand is clad in the Spider-Man glove. In horror he puts his hand down, Aunt may has tears in her eyes.

"You…" She gasps.

"I'm Spider-Man." He admits, a cut forming around his lip.

Uncle Ben places a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay son."

"It's not…" Peter yelps through clenched teeth, the costume is now growing all over him, save for his face.

The stitching of the costume wraps tightly around his body, the grid of the spider web taking shape. Another pain rings in the side of his head, a bruise will form there. Uncle Ben looks like death, the color has faded from his face. Tears fill the young hero's eyes.

"Nothing is okay. I just want to be here with the two of you."

"And you can," Aunt May soothes.

Uncle Ben sighs deeply, removing his hand from his nephew's shoulder. The walls become translucent and shake once more. Peter's eyes lock with Ben's.

"But I can't." he whispers.

"This isn't meant to be," Uncle Ben says. "I'm not supposed to be here."

Uncle Ben's form shifts, his hair grows darker, turning into brown. The wrinkles on his face melt away. Ben's body slims down; mass becoming less visible and lean. Ben's transformation is complete; he now stands tall as Peter Parker.

His transformation has resulted in a younger parker, from back in high school. He wears thick glasses, a gray sweatshirt with hands tucked in the pockets. Peter shifts his focus from transformed uncle Ben over to Aunt May, who has magically shifted into an even younger Peter Parker. She looks to be about nine years old; she smiles meekly at him.

"We're here with you," She says, the young face smiling confidently.

"I know."

Killgrave appears once more in the chair, looking extremely angry, there is a large cut on his nose. He stands, knocking the chair back and grimacing at all three Peter Parkers. His anger finally fixates on the present Peter Parker.

"Just what the hell is going on?" He snarls.

"There's an absent Peter Parker from the table" Present Peter begins.

Killgrave says nothing; his expressions twist to confusion and then back to frustration.

"Look just sit here with your god damned aunt and uncle. Don't worry about…"

"Spider-Man." High School Peter says.

The younger peter chimes in, "He's missing, and you have him."

"I believe it's time for you to go."

The other Peter's disappear, shifting into the present one; a celestial glow surrounds the central peter. He breathes deeply, the walls of the kitchen shift violently and the plates from cabinets shatter. He steps forward, bringing his right arm up and fist into the Purple Man's face.

The walls shatter into clear fragments, jettisoning into nothing. The room is changing again; killgrave spits a tooth into the air, falling sideways to the floor. Peter was back in the stark center in Boston. His costume was very torn and beaten, the bottom half of his mask was ripped off, mouth exposed and covered with blood.

Spider-Man turns, glancing at his surroundings; Daredevil sat kneeling, his own costume battered and torn. Spider-Man ran to his aid.

"You all right?" he asked, helping his friend to his feet.

"Now that you're not beating on me, yeah." He groaned.

"I'm sorry."

The crimson avenger stands, he reveals his billy club. "Don't worry about it, let's finish this asshole."

The two turn and start toward killgrave. It felt so good to be back in his body, even if it hurt like hell to move. The crowd stared at them in awe, backing away in fear. They stopped just short of the purple man, who was sitting with his back to them.

"Please make this hard, I **want** to beat the tar out of you." Daredevil growled.

Without warning the purple man turns, face decorated with blood. He reveals that his arm still has one of Tony Stark's power gloves on. Spider-sense rings through the arachnid's head like a four A.M. alarm clock, the glove lights up and fires.

With expert acrobatic ability he dodges, moving out of the way of the blast. The cry of his partner beside him flushed away any relief he had. Daredevil sinks to the floor, a trail of smoke drifting from his shoulder and into the air. Killgrave was going to die for this.

"Man without fear, what a load of shit." Purple Man spits. " Now, let's get on with it."

The Stage is set, the devil is down now it's up to Spider-Man to take out the purple man. This shouldn't be too hard considering the hell Killgrave just put him through, guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. Thanks for reading, please review! –Peechman!


	9. Staging

Hello one and all! Welcome to my next Spider-Man story, Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest! It's been long and coming but I've worked out all the kinks and planning and I'm ready to go! For those who read my first Spider-Man story, this is my gift to you! This new story picks up after Spider-Man 2, and has ties to my first story as well. SO it does help if you read my first story, but it isn't necessary. Anyways, here you are, the next chapter of Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest!

I do NOT own these characters, they are owned by Marvel Comics!

Spider-Man: Survival of the Strongest: Issue 9: Staging

Sirens are coming in closer now, the wail echoes in through the broken skylight. Broken glass litters the floor, sun catching a reflection in the shards and reflecting the hate filled face of The Purple Man.

Zebediah Killgrave has his right arm raised; a large metallic device was strapped to it, buzzing with power. The glove wields the power to convert solar energy into a concentrated energy beam. On the receiving end of this weapon is the one and only amazing Spider-Man.

Both men are battered and torn, blood covering their faces and bodies. Scratches and bruises are added decorations to their adorned temples. Purple man spits once more, his blood splattering in the deafeningly quiet room.

Around both of these men stood a large crowd of various guests who have come to stark center to see new innovations in technology. They are also under purple man's control.

"I want you to get on the floor, now." Purple man hisses.

"I want your neck broken." Spider-Man growls.

Killgrave raises his weapon toward the crowd, "I mean it, or ill blast!"

His eyes gleam with excitement, tongue revealing itself as it rolls over his top layer of teeth. The webbed wonder crouches low, getting close to the floor but not close enough.

"Your knees kid, get on your knees!"

He doesn't move.

"Kid I swear to god I will blast a hole through you and all of these slaves if you don't do it!" Killgrave screams.

"Do it."

"What?!"

"Go ahead and do it," Spider-Man snarls, standing back on his feet. "I can still dodge you."

"You're an idiot!" he retorts.

"There's no way you can possibly fire at them." The wall crawler adds.

"Why the hell not?!"

With one swift motion, Spider-Man sticks a firm web line to the mechanized glove and tugs in an upward motion, pulling the glove like a puppet string. He uses his other hand to web the first line into place. Killgrave was now stuck with his arm straight in the air, and Spider-Man was heading straight for him.

"Knock it off! Damnit!fu-…!"

A clean uppercut, it collides so perfectly and powerfully into Killgrave's jaw. Teeth fly through the air, littering the ground in smaller trails of blood; the glove lets off a powerful blast at the ceiling.

"KRA-KOOOM"

Bits of plaster and cement rain down on the crowd below meanwhile the web slinger is on the offensive once more. He pulls Purple Man from the floor, raking his face with another hard right fist. He swears to himself he heard Killgrave yelp but he ignores it as he punches again.

"Get ofF OF MEE!!" He cries, the arm letting out another powerful blast, it destroys a panel near the podium on stage.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Spider-Man cries, he elbows down hard and another cut forms on killgrave.

The violet skinned monster was now screaming wildly raking at the web slinger's face, trying to claw at him. Spider-Man punches again for what seems like the millionth time, his arm feels like it could fall off.

Never in his life had he felt the rage he felt now, his body trembled with hate for this man. He had been given his uncle back to him, as quickly as he was stolen away. The trick didn't even last long before Uncle Ben was gone again. This bastard needed to pay. With that the young hero fastens both of his hands around killgrave's throat and begins to squeeze.

"Gaakk!!!….Grraaghh!" He chokes in protest.

Spider-Man is hell-bent on crushing the monsters windpipe, he bellows back maliciously.

"SHUT YOUR FACE!" He cries, tears and blood leaving the inside of his mask.

"S-S-STOLEN!! HE WAS STOLEN BY YOU!"

Purple Man's violet colored hand found its way to Spider-Man's facemask and pulled it off, exposing him and his blood-covered face. Purple man was now shifting to a dark violet, borderline blue tone.

"Get off him."

The webbed wonder is forced violently off of killgrave, tossed onto the floor. Daredevil now stands over him, his arm cupping his left shoulder. He winces as he steps forward again, scooping up the facemask from killgrave.

"I…I'm sorry."

Daredevil glares down at him, "You almost killed him."

"I Lost control, I let the mind control thing get to me. I thought I'd gotten past it." Peter groaned, sitting up Indian style.

"It's not over."

"What?"

"Its not over." The devil repeats, dropping the mask in front of the young hero.

"He looks pretty out of it to me." Spider-Man replied.

"No he's conscious otherwise the crowd would be normal. That wasn't what I was talking about though."

"What then?"

He sighs, "The decisions you have to make aren't going to get any easier. The point is to make the right ones, because depending on what you chose; you could end up like him. Or you could end up like me. You have to exert some control over those emotions man, other wise your going to become the very thing you choose to fight against."

Peter nods, he feels completely ashamed and horrified at almost killing the Purple Man. He sighs deeply, the glass lenses on the eyes of his facemask reflect back at him.

"Put that on so we can finish this, the cops are outside now" He says, softer this time and steps away.

Without any further hesitation the wall crawler slipped his ripped mask over his head. The devil steps forward to a paralyzed woman, he waves a bare hand in front of her face. She doesn't snap out of her daze.

"I don't get it, he's out cold. They should be…"

"Heh heh heh…Heh heh HAHAHA!"

The purple man's haunting laughter rings through the air, he was on his feet once more. The villain grins widely, a smile missing teeth and coated with blood. The metallic glove was raised once more, it revved with raw power.

"Son of a…" Daredevil trails off, revealing his billyclub once more.

"Now we end it, I'm going to massacre the both of you, then the cops outside!" He cackled.

Suddenly the metallic display plates imbedded on the floor began to vibrate wildly. Purple Man pays it no attention as his glove summons the power necessary to melt the devil's head clean off. The plates wrench themselves from the floor and hurl themselves toward the purple man. The plates collide with a deadly "thack", each one of them cracking against the side of his temple.

The violet villain collapses to the floor, unconscious. From the stage Tony stark stepped down, revealing the other mechanized glove. It hummed with a high-pitched squeal, which he silences with the shifting of a knob.

"You two alright?" Stark asks.

"Yeah," Spider-Man gasps, completely dumbfounded. "How did you free yourself from his mind control?"

"Yeah Stark, how the hell did you manage that?" The crimson avenger inquires.

Tony stark smiles smugly; he removes the glove from his arm with several touches of switches. He stops walking just short of the two heroes.

"Nanites." He answers.

"Which are?" Daredevil asks.

"Small microscopic robots that exist in and on my body. I designed them specifically to help me run my inventions. They allow me to do multiple tasks at once. They also exist as a defense mechanism for my body."

"And when killgrave put you under his mind control they sensed something was wrong." Spider-Man added.

"Precisely. My brain was filled with the Purple Man's pheromones, which the nanites didn't recognize as a natural gas. Immediately the nanites when to work to figure out the problem, however it did take much longer than it should have," Stark said, narrowing his expression.

"What about the others? Why haven't they snapped out of the trance?" the wall crawler questioned.

"It takes several minutes for the pheromones to clear out." Daredevil answers.

Stark grins, looking interested. "You know quite a bit about killgrave."

"I've been tracking him for a while."

"Listen, I can't thank you both enough for helping me out here." Tony said.

"No problem," the web slinger replies.

"Yeah, a pleasure." Daredevil says.

"I better be going, I uh ran into a photographer from New York, and uh told him to lock himself in the uh bathroom. Check on him for me will ya?" Spider-Man asks.

"Will do. And are you taking off as well?" Stark asks.

"That I am, it's been a blast. The cops are here by the way." Daredevil replies, wrapping his billyclub around a column.

With that Daredevil leaves through the window, Spider-Man follows suit. He swings toward the top of the center, glancing down at the street. Several squad cars lay toppled, large dents in their hoods. The windows to the vehicles had been smashed and the cops were nowhere near the cars.

The rhino was gone as well. Remnants of the webbing that held him to the ground were all that proved he was even there.

"Damn rhino." Spider-Man scowls, entering a ventilation shaft.

Several seconds later he found himself quick changing in the bathroom stall. Once again he was dressed as the confused photographer from the daily bugle, however he had many cuts and bruises. Using the sink and some paper towels he managed to scrub most of the blood from his face. Spider sense alerted him to stark approaching the door.

Tony stark entered the bathroom to find Parker sitting in one of the stalls, pretending to be scared out of his mind. He tells peter the coast is clear, that Spider-Man and daredevil saved everyone. Parker smiles at this.

"And of course I miss every opportunity to take a photo."

"Don't worry, my security cameras have plenty of footage. Maybe we can make a deal with your editor."

"I bet we can" Peter replied.

The damage to the center was horrible. The purple man had damaged most of Tony Stark's inventions in the assault. His temperature altering floor panels were ruined, the solar powered arm cannon suffered minor damages, and a new power antenna was missing. Peter sat on the stairs to the center; one of the paramedics was wrapping his knee after removing the glass.

"Jeez kid, your lucky you're alive. You could've lost the rest of your leg. I think you should head over to the hospital now for a shot of tetanus. We can drive you in the ambulance."

"No thank you, I'm here with work. They'll give me a ride." Peter replies, standing shakily.

His whole face was sore. Small cuts formed a trail along side of his forehead down around his eye socket. The side of his lower lip was swollen and purple. His ribs were also aching but he didn't tell the female paramedic about that. She grabbed her medic box and moved over to another injured person.

"You okay kid?" A voice said from behind him.

He turns to see Ben Urich, an ice pack under his chin. He grins weekly and sits down next to parker.

"Ben are you alright?!" Peter asks, his expression shocked.

"I'll be fine kid. Couple a teeth, nothing the dentist can't fix up. Jonah is crying like a baby." Ben chuckles.

The duo glance over to see a paramedic trying to rotate Jonah Jameson's arm, the editor wails in pain. Robbie Robertson looks like he's going to faint. Peter laughs weakly, glancing down again at the spot where he webbed up the rhino. His face flushes hot with anger that Rhino got away.

"I'll get him." Peter mumbles softly.

"What was that?" Ben asks.

"Nothing."

Peter checks his pockets for his cell phone, it had been a long day and he wanted to check in with Mary Jane. He waits for the welcoming screen to show on his cell phone.

"Ah goddamn press is here." Urich groans, standing quickly.

A voicemail icon pops up on his screen, Peter begins to dial quickly then pressing the phone to his ear. Reporters flood the scene taking photos of the injured people, the flashes blind parker. Finally his voicemail connects.

"You have three new voicemail messages. New message:

"Hey Pete it's me, just thought I'd give you a call. I'm on my way to audition now and hopefully I'll see you tonight. Be careful. I love you."

Next message:

"Peter its May, I was just calling to make sure you're alright. I have a hair dressing appointment this afternoon but I'll be in by three. Call me later and to make sure you're alright."

Next message:

"Mr. Parker? This is Anita from across the hall in 307. I was calling you because I heard strange noises coming from your apartment! I opened the door to see what was going on and something heavy slammed against the door! I heard Mary Jane scream and then I couldn't open the door! Call me back as soon as you get this, my number is 917-553-0976."

Peter's eyes widened in panic, he glanced at his phone to check the time. Quarter past five. His body began to tremble, something happened to Mary Jane. How was he going to get back?! His phone beeped again indicating a new voicemail. He presses a button pushing the phone against his ear.

"You have one new voice message and three old messages. New message:

"Pete…it's Harry…I saw you. Here, fighting Killgrave. Look I just…Thanks."

With that the call ends. Harry. He just remembered Harry was here under the purple man's mind control. After knocking killgrave out he must have bolted out of here. Again Peter's face flushes red hot, his emotions mixing and boiling around.

"We have to head to the hospital with Jonah." Robbie says stepping up to the two of them.

"Yeah, okay." Ben replies.

"I can't go." Peter said.

"What? Why what's going on?" Urich asks.

"Someone broke into my apartment. I have to go back to New York. Now."

To Be Continued. Next chapter, back to New York, our hero finds M.J. missing and a lead on her whereabouts, be sure not to miss next chapter of Survival of the Strongest! Thanks Please review- Peechman


End file.
